The Promise
by SimplyShash
Summary: Benson and Stabler make a promise that changes their friendship for the better.


**The Promise**

The moment she stepped off the elevator she knew what was going to happen. "LIV!" she heard her partner of 12 years shout. "What?" she dramatically said. "What the hell happened to you out there?" a concerned Elliot asked. She did not know how to tell him what was on her mind. Elliot was like a brother to her and her best friend. It hurt her that she could not tell him what had happened to her outside. Suddenly she realized he was staring at her with his hand on her shoulder. "Liv, talk to me. I know something is wrong. Do not try and lie to me either. Remember, I know you better than anyone."

Just like that she started to cry. She always tried to keep her emotions to herself in front of Elliot. For some reason she thought that if he saw her cry that he would think that she was weak. Before she knew it Elliot had pulled her into his arms and was trying to comfort her. Only it was not working. Elliot finally pulled Olivia into an empty interrogation room to talk to her. Olivia looked up at Elliot. Finally, she said "If I tell you, you promise not to get mad?" "Liv, what is it?" he impatiently said. "Elliot, promise me first!" "FINE!" he shouted "I promise!" Olivia sat down and started to speak. She told him everything about her sexual assault when she went undercover three years prior, her PTSD and lastly, about the guy she had been dating the last two months. Olivia had not told Elliot that she had been dating someone. She wanted to make sure that Carter was the right guy for her. Olivia hadn't even told Alex, her best girlfriend, about Carter. At first Carter seemed like the perfect guy. He was well mannered and understanding about her job and the long hours that comes with it. Than about two weeks ago he started acting different. He called her non-stop while she was working, emailing her constantly, always wondering what she was doing and who she was with. She thought nothing of it at first. She just thought it was Carter looking out for her and was his way of showing that he cared. Olivia had no idea what was to come.

At that moment Olivia stopped and looked at Elliot. She could not believe the hurt that she saw on his face. The fact that she had never told him any of this; Elliot WAS her best friend and someone who has always been there for her. Why did she wait to tell him this for so long, or think that she would be a burden to him? Finally Elliot broke the long silence. "Liv, what happened with Carter? Is what you are about to tell me going to explain the bruise on your face?" Olivia wiped a tear away and sat up straight in the chair. "Promise me again. Promise me you will not do anything stupid after I tell you." Elliot looked at Olivia. He saw that it meant a lot to her that he promised her this. "I promise, Liv." Relieved she continued, "Last night I went home after work. It was an hour after I told Carter that I would be home. I get home and he is standing in front of my door. I let him into my apartment and he starts yelling at me accusing me of cheating. Wondering why I had not answered my phone or replied to his texts. I explained that I was busy at work and since I was going to see him soon I figured I didn't have to reply. That was when he hit me and called me a 'lying bitch' I told him I wasn't lying, but that wasn't enough for him. He started to hit me again, but I caught his arm and stopped him. That was when I told him that if he couldn't trust me, that he should leave. Just like that he left." Elliot stopped Olivia from going on. "Olivia, why didn't you call me last night?" "Because I needed time to think and decide what I wanted to do." She said. "Elliot, that guy that was outside screaming my name….." Elliot stopped her obviously angry. "Please tell me that wasn't Carter outside." Olivia, clearly upset just stared at Elliot. She wasn't upset over the fact that her relationship with Carter was over, but because she had kept all of this from Elliot. She had done the one thing she never wanted to do. She had shut the one person out that she truly trusted with her life. Elliot interrupted her thoughts. "Liv, I am not mad at you. I am just glad that you are okay. Promise me that you will never shut me out of your life again." Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled "I promise."

They hugged and went back to work. Forever remembering their promises to each other, and how on that day their friendship had changed for the better.


End file.
